1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a communication technique between computer and storage device, and more particularly to a switching interface method for a multi-interface storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Since different communication interfaces are proposed for high-speed transmission and the small individual storage device is common, the types of storage devices are various, such as USB flash memory device, eSATA flash memory device, SATA portable hard disk etc. However, the eSATA flash memory device or SATA portable hard disk requires an external power connector to obtain working power source, so the cost of the eSATA flash memory device or the SATA portable hard disk is high. Therefore, the improved current SATA or eSATA flash memory device further has a USB connector and the current flash memory have multi-interfaces.
In general, a user uses the SATA plug of the SATA portable hard disk plugs in a corresponding SATA socket of a computer. If the computer has an Advanced Host Controller Interface (hereinafter AHCI), the SATA portable hard disk support the hot-swap function. On the contrary, the computer without the AHCI does not enable and read the SATA portable hard disk after the computer powers on.
Furthermore, the multi-interface storage device does not have a capability of auto-switching interface after the computer powers on. Therefore, the multi-interface storage device is useless when the computer does not drive and read it.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a switching interface method for a multi-interface storage device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.